


OneSoon, Chapter One

by pandehelado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandehelado/pseuds/pandehelado
Summary: A glimpse into the life of soonwoo, with a pregnant Soonyoung and his loving husband, Wonwoo.Set in the same universe as The Prince's Return





	OneSoon, Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As the name implies, this is the first chapter of my winning NaNoWriMo2017 novel. (And yes, I know the title is lame but bear with me.)
> 
> The premise of the story is soonwoo & SEVENTEEN x Rune Factory
> 
> Even though I won NaNoWriMo2017, the story is, sadly, still unfinished.
> 
> Unbetaed. Mildly edited.

The rain was still falling when Soonyoung finished his morning chores. Well… as much morning chores someone could handle while they were pregnant. Wonwoo had time and again warned him that he shouldn’t exert himself too much or the baby might get complications. As if the little fox wasn’t adding to the antsiness he’s been feeling from being reticent all day.

It’s not all bad, though, considering the fact that he would usually spend almost half of his time trying to get his husband to do most of his chores anyway. He just doesn’t want to feel like he’s not capable of doing anything because he was pregnant. He is the reason there is even any rain falling on their town.

Well… it was a team effort but he’s pregnant so he deserves some concession from being cooped up in the house all day. Maybe he’ll risk it and go fishing this afternoon.

“And what would happen if there was a sudden swell and you and the baby got carried away?”

Soonyoung cringes. He’s ninety percent sure that when Jisoo bound them in matrimonial union that he somehow also linked their brains.

“Jisoo wouldn’t do that.”

See.

“If he had done that, deliberately or not, then why can’t you read what I’m thinking?”

He looks at his husband tapping his heels against the door jamb to shake excess water from his rain boots. Judging by how soaked his shirt is (and the fact that Wonwoo made it a habit to wake up at the crack of dawn, even going out of his way to go to the chicken coop to wake Kokko up), he’s been tending the farm since four.

You would think a man who was wet, stinking of chicken and cow, and covered in a mixture of soil and compost would not be appealing but… damn him.

“How was the hunt?”

“Pretty good. That wolf terrorizing Mingyu’s flock was tough but Minghao and I had done him in well and good.”

“Who? The wolf or Mingyu?” Soonyoung made sure to make his pout wibble more than usual but as expected, he can’t really pull one over on Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, of course. Why? Are you jealous?” The battle of raised eyebrows is very strong in this couple. Too bad that they have very soft spots for each other.

Wonwoo moves in and opens his arms out for a hug and Soonyoung gladly walks into it. It also had the added bonus of reminding him what he was missing while he’s on house arrest.

“I know you want to go out and do stuff but at the moment, we can’t really be risking it. Male pregnancies are very, very rare and considering your delicate constitutio… UGH!”

“You deserve that.” Soonyoung retracts his fist after lightly punching his husband in the gut.

“I know. ‘Got you to smile, though. Well, that was more of a smirk but beggars can’t be choosers.”

They both grin at each other.

“I wasn’t lying about the wolf, though. It was making itself a right nuisance when I happened by Mingyu’s but you know how Minghao is. ‘Felt bad for the poor creature when he was hit by a very powerful spin kick followed by a double knuckle bash right dab on its crown. It was able to slink away but I doubt it would survive the night with that amount of damage.”

Soonyoung can’t believe that he’s been reduced to going on secondhand adventures with the help of his husband. At the very least, he’s thankful that Wonwoo is very descriptive in his storytelling.

“As for how Minghao handled Mingyu…”

Very descriptive.

“…I got out of there as soon as the fighting was done. But I made sure to give the couple a rain check (yes, that was weak. Deal with it.) on making sure the sheep were safe.”

Has Soonyoung mentioned how much of a prude his husband is? You would think a man who can impregnate another man would be more vocal about sex talk but no. Damn him and his morals.

“I wonder sometimes if the silence is a side effect of the pregnancy. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get used to you being like this.” Wonwoo has a worried look on his face. He’s always had it these days.

Soonyoung knows about the silence too. But he can’t really tell if it’s because of the pregnancy considering that it’s his first time being pregnant and well… he tries to say things out loud but somehow, he’s much preferred the quiet nowadays. He still feels the need to move, though, like a somersault or even a small tumble across the living room floor would hit the spot. But the baby…

Sometimes, he thinks the little scamp wants him to do all these things. He’s always been very active but for the life of him, doing nothing all day feels like some sort of punishment. Soonyoung, farm layabout extraordinaire, being punished by letting his husband do all his chores for him. He smiles at Wonwoo.

“I’ll try to be more vocal. Would that help?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I do but… you know how there are times when you also don’t talk as much?”

“Yeah? But I usually do that because I don’t really feel the need to talk. Is that what’s happening with you?”

“I think so. I mean, don’t mind my asking but why do you sometimes do that? The ‘not talking’, I mean.”

“Oh. Uh… well, there are just moments were I just think that it’s not needed. Like…” Wonwoo smiles in embarrassment. “I’ve never had to explain something like this about myself before. It’s very hard, apparently." He takes a breath before continuing. "It’s just… everything’s fine. The bad things are small, nothing that can’t be handled easily, almost negligible. The good things are… well… good. ‘Couldn’t ask for more.”

“Then, I guess it is the same with me.” Soonyoung moves closer and places his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

“I didn’t even know that it was possible.”

“What?”

“Contentment.”

His husband’s eyes widen. Soonyoung lets out a bark of laughter. He hasn’t had the opportunity to surprise his husband lately. Wonwoo had always been one step ahead of him but it’s always nice when he gets the upper hand.

The last time it happened was when Hansol had diagnosed that he was pregnant. Let’s just say that Wonwoo had needed the gurney more when he fell flat in a faint at the news. The weenie.

He feels his husband’s arms wrap themselves around his waist, loose enough to not cause undue harm around his midsection but tight enough to tell him what he really felt.

“I love you. So, so much.”

Has Soonyoung ever mentioned how much emotions are a bitch? He manages to hold himself together and hug his husband to the point of it almost being a chokehold. But he knows Wonwoo understands. He always does.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Seriously. I want to have a few words with Jisoo about his methods because this mind reading you’re doing is driving me nuts.”

Wonwoo laughs, the low sound echoing through the whole house. Soonyoung can be so cute sometimes.

A crack of thunder decides to make itself known, startling both men, probably curious as to why they were so happy. Soonyoung’s eyes had never been so wide.

“How about you go rest your weary feet while I wash up and prepare lunch? And afterwards, if the weather permits, we can take a small trek towards the chicken coop so you can visit your other children. How does that sound?”

And this is the man he’s in love with. You would think Wonwoo would’ve found it hard to keep up with him but here he is, reading his mind again.


End file.
